Home, A JasperBella Story
by steph2009
Summary: Jasper comes home from college with some confessions for Bella..Rated M for suggestive situations and language. Offically complete..
1. Chapter 1

_**Home, A Jasper/Bella Story**_

**(A/N: I thought I'd take my try with a Jasper/Bella fanfiction. Tell me what you think. 3)**

Bella's POV

"Bella, he's home." My best friend and sister, Alice, called up the stairs. The he I knew was my best guy friend, Jasper Whitlock. We met in highschool. I was running because I was late for class.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' My thoughts were running rapid, much like I was. I was late for class by five minutes. Suddenly, I was falling. I closed my eyes expecting the ground, but it never came. Instead, I felt warm arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful face adnored with sky blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He smiled at me. _

_ "Are you alright?" He asked, a southern draw in his tone._

_ "Yeah, um, thank you for catching me..um..what's your name?" I asked him._

_ "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. What's yours?" He asked._

_ "Isabella Swan. But please, just call me Bella." I said. He held his hand out for mine own to shake. _

_ "Well, Miss. Bella, it's nice to meet you." He said, as we shook hands._

_ "It's nice to meet your aquantice, Mr. Whitlock." I said, smiling. _

_ "What if might I ask, had you running down the hall?" He asked me. _

_ "Oh! I'm running late for class." I looked at my watch panicked. He chuckled. I started running, but remembering my manners I turned. "Really, it's nice to meet you. But I really have to go." _

I set my book down and ran down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as I reached the porch, I saw him. He still looked the same as he always had. Blonde curly hair, it was slightly longer. He was dressed in a white fitting t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

He spotted me and smiled, he opened his arms. I ran and jumped into them. His arms locked around my waist as he spun me around. The smile that was splitting my face never fell.

"I missed you." He said into my hair.

"I missed you too. But we really need to get inside, because I'm freezing." I said. It being winter, I was freezing and I'm sure he was too. He laughed and lifted his bags easily from the backseat, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

He fell into the couch in my room, after setting his bags in his room. I sat on the arm. He came to live with us after his parents kicked him out. He never told me why, he only said that they had been arguing alot. He supposed that the last fight was the final straw. Alice, Charlie, and I had shared a four bedroom house. Dad, who always approved of Jasper, agreed to let Jasper stay.

_A knock sounded from the front door, I walked down the stairs. _

_ "I got it, dad." I yelled to my father, who was watching a football game. My sister was gone shopping again. I opened the door and was greeted by a rain soaked Jasper. He looked worried and as though he'd been crying. I took his hand and led him inside. "What happened?" I asked him. _

_ "My parents kicked me out." He said, my hand flew to my heart. _

_ "Why would they do that?" I whispered. _

_ "We'd been arguing alot. I suppose tonight was the final straw." He said. "Do you think I could stay here?" He whispered. He looked so fragile. It hurt me to see him that way. _

_ "Go change into some dry clothes, while I talk to Charlie about it." I told him, he nodded and did as I told. It didn't take long to tell Charlie of what had happened. The first thing Charlie did when Jasper came down the stairs was hug him. _

_ "You're welcome here, Jasper." Charlie told him. Jasper looked at me, I smiled. He gave me a watery smile. When Charlie had left us alone, he turned to me._

_ "Thank you." He said. _

_ "No problem, Jasper. I don't mind you staying here. I'm just wondering what Alice is going to do when she gets home." I told him. He laughed._

_ "Probably going to start begging your dad to let Edward come and live here too." Jasper joked. I laughed with him. "You don't know how grateful I am to you, angel." He said._

_ "Angel?"I questioned._

_ "Yeah, you're an angel to me." He said. "You just convinced your father to let me stay in the same house as his two duaghters. That alone makes you an angel in my eyes."_

_ "Yeah, not only because of my persuavise skills but also because my father actually trusts you." I told him, he laughed._

_ "That helps too." I smiled at him. _

"So," I started, "How was college?" I asked.

"God, it was torture." He said, turning his baby blues in my direction. "It just wasn't the same without you around." He said. I noticed the muscles ripping in his stomach as he sat up. He faced me. "How is senior year going?" He asked me.

"It's going." I said. "I'm constantly tired. But I suppose I have no right to complain, huh?" I teased and shoved his shoulder with mine.

"College is murder." He murmured. I laughed. "You think I'm kidding?" He questioned, one eye brow raised.

"No, not at all." I said. "It's just the way you said it." He poked my sides, making me almost fall of the couch. Only to be caught by his arms. I noticed our close proximately at once. He was looking at me and smiling. "What?" I asked, breathless.

"This reminds me of the day we met, Road Runner." He said, joking. Road Runner was one of the many nicknames, he had given me over the years. That one started right after we met.

_I was walking to lunch when a fimilar southern voice calling my name stopped me in my tracks. _

_ "Hey, Road Runner!" I turned to see Jasper Whitlock running toward me. My eyebrows rose. _

_ "Road Runner?" I questioned. _

_ "Yeah, at least until I can find a better one." He said, with a disarming smile. I laughed. _

_ "Okay, you do that. But right now, I'm starving. So, I'm going to lunch." I said, walking ahead of him. "You're welcome to sit with us if you want." I said, quietly. _

_ "I'd love that, Road Runner." He said, walking in front of me, now. He held the door open for me. We shared a smile. _

I noticed that he didn't let me go. Strangely, it felt good being in his arms. I felt safe. I looked up at him. Then back down at his arms.

"Sorry," He cleared his throat and let me go. I felt the loss as soon as he had.

"That's alright." I said. He smiled at me.

"So, Edward and Alice still dating?" He asked me.

"Yup, so are Emmett and Rosalie." I smiled. The day I met those guys was the first time Jasper sat at the lunch table with my friends and I.

_ Jasper and I had just sat down at the table, when a booming voice startled me out of my seat._

_ "Hey, Jasper!" A body-block of a boy yelled. A beautiful blonde following close behind. They sat at the table. _

_ "Bella, this is my twin sister, Rosalie," He said, motioning toward the beautiful blonde, "and this big oaf is Emmett Cullen." The one called Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder. _

_ "Are they always like this?" I asked Rosalie. _

_ "Pretty much." She repiled._

_ "Hey guys." Another male's voice reached my ears, accompanied by a fimilar one._

_ "Hey Bella!" I turned to see my sister, Alice, on the arm of some dude with bronze colored hair and green eyes. _

_ "This is Edward Cullen, Emmett's younger brother." Jasper told me. _

_ "Oh." I said with a nod. _

_ After the introductions, we hit it off pretty quickly._

Jasper smiled. Even after his parents kicked him out, Rosalie still stood by him. Emmett and Rosalie graduated in the same class as Jasper. Edward, Alice, and I were graduating this year.

"So, meet any cute boys?" Jasper asked me, grinning. Every year he asked me the same question to see what I'd say.

"OH yeah! There's this really adorable freshman." I said. He looked at me.

"Becoming a cougar are you?" He asked, jokingly. Pushing my shoulder with his hand. "I didn't say he was in highschool." I said, seriously. Jasper's face turned serious.

"Bella.." He warned.

"What?" I asked innocently. "So, meet any cute girls?" I asked back, hoping to get the topic off me. In all reality, I only knew one freshman in college and he was sitting in front of me.

"Oh no, we're staying on you. What's his name?" I heard him murmur "so I can kick his ass". I laughed.

"Feeling protective?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with a grin on my face.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said. "Remember James?" He questioned.

_I walked into one of my classrooms and saw James all over this one girl, Lauren, was her name. Hurt and anger shot through me. I walked up to them, then tapped James on his shoulder. He turned around a looked of bewilderment crossed his face when he saw me._

_ "This isn't what it-" My fist connecting with his jaw cut him off. He hit the ground. I looked at Lauren. Her eyes were wide. She ran out holding her button up shirt together. I laughed. _

_ "James," I said looking down at the blonde on the ground, "Don't call, don't write, don't even try to talk to me. I never want to see your cheating, lying face again." _

_ Somehow I ended up at Jasper's door, crying. When he opened it, I was instantly in his arms._

_ "What's the matter, sugar?" He asked me. _

_ "James cheated on me." I said, through my tears. _

_ "Oh sugar.." He started wiping away my tears as fast as they fell. "He didn't deserve you. He sure as hell isn't worth your tears." I looked up at him. "You know what?" _

_ "What?"_

_ "I can kick his ass for you." He said, making me laugh. I hugged him tighter. "What that a yes?" He asked me, I laughed again._

_ "I'm not giving you an answer, seeing as you'll probably do it anyway." He chuckled at my answer._

_ "Yeah, proabably. I just don't like to see you cry." He said. I smiled. "Are you okay now?" He asked me._

_ "Yeah. I probably need to go home. Dad's probably wondering where I am." I said, he let me go. I kissed his check. His eyes widened in shock. _

_ "What was that for?" He asked me._

_ "For being there." I said. _

"Yeah, I remember." I said. "I also remember you threatening to kick James' ass." I smiled at him, as he laughed. "Then about a week later, James came to school with two black eyes and a busted lip."

"I told you that I'd do it." He said.

"I never doubted you." I said. He smiled.

"So, who is this guy?" He asked me.

"Oh my god! You won't let that go will you?" I asked playfully.

"Nope." He said.

"Why won't you?" I asked him. "Are you jealous?" I said, not really expecting him to answer.

"Maybe." He said, looking out the window. My mouth fell open, he looked back at me. He pushed my jaw back up. "I am." He said. My eyes widdened. "I liked you since the day I met you, Bella."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked, my voice falling into a whisper.

"Because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same. But I realized that you needed to know. Girls hit on me at college. Slipping their numbers into my pocket or bluntly asking me out." He sighed. "I tried to say yes so many times," Irrational jealous shot through me. "But I felt like I was cheating on you if I ever told them yes. So I turned them down." He said. His eyes never left mine. He stood up from the couch and started walking toward the door.

"Jasper!" I said. He turned and I ran up to him. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down. I kissed him, trying to show him all that I had felt over the years. Finally we pulled away. That damn need for air got in the way.

"Damn." He whispered. I laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"That was what I'd been missing all these years?" He questioned. I laughed again.

"I know how you feel." I said. He smiled. "And to think we could have saved one another all this uncertainty." I said.

"Does that mean that you feel the same?" He asked me.

"Um, duh! I wouldn't have just kissed you if I didn't." I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. I went to smack his arm, only to have my hand grabbed and to be pulled into another kiss. As my lips met his for another time, I realized that my heart had found it's home. With Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perviously on Home,**

_** "Does that mean that you feel the same?" He asked me.**_

_** "Um, duh! I wouldn't have just kissed you if I didn't." I said. He laughed.**_

_** "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. I went to smack his arm, only to have my hand grabbed and to be pulled into another kiss. As my lips met his for another time, I realized that my heart had found it's home. With Jasper Whitlock. **_

* * *

When he pulled away from me, I wanted more than anything to grab him and yank him back to my lips. But sadly, I couldn't, because the room was burst into by Emmett. I sighed.

"What's up? Bella, Jasper!" He yelled as he hugged Jasper around the neck. When he did that he picked me up in one of his signature bear hugs and spun me around. I laughed the whole time, trying to hide my annoyance at being interrupted. He set me down and left the room. Yelling, "JASPER'S BACK!" Causing us to laugh. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
"Don't worry, darlin'." His southern accent was laced stronger now, "We will continue, but they have a right to know that we're together. Unless you want to sit and watch Rosalie try and hook me up with random girls." I growled and pulled him around to face me.

"No, you are mine." I said, growling still. I kissed him hard. He stumbled back at the force of it, but held me all the same. When I pulled away, he looked at me. The first thing I noticed were the darkness of his eyes. The second was that he never let go of me.

"OH MY GOD!!" A fimilar squeal pentrated the air. I closed my eyes and turned in Jasper's arms. "EMMETT, ROSALIE, EDWARD, GET UP HERE!! THERE IS SOMETHING YOU SO HAVE TO SEE!!" Alice yelled. I closed my eyes and leaned back into Jasper. He kissed the top of my head, before looking up again. I heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs. Jasper refused to let go of me, and in all honesty I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes once they got to the door. Edward and Rosalie's face was priceless. Emmett was smiling like he'd just won the lottery. I waved slightly at them.

"Damn, man." Emmett said, looking at Jasper. "When were you going to tell me that you finally got the ball to confront Bella on how you felt?" I turned in his arms.

"Yeah, Jasper? When were you going to tell him that you got the ball to tell me?" I asked him, a smirk was playing across my face.

"Emmett I was going to tell you, really. Bella and I were talking about it before pixie over there," He said, jerking his thumb toward Alice, "caught us with an ear-pericing squeal."

"Oh shut up." Alice said. "I was happy that you guys were finally together."

"Thank god for that too." Rosalie said, "I was beginning to run out of girls to introduce him too. We live a pretty small town.." She cut off when she caught my glare.

"Well, we'll just leave you alone now." Edward said, slowly backing out of the room with the rest of them following closely behind. As soon as they left the room, Jasper turned me around. I looked at him shocked.

"About that comment you made. About me getting the balls to tell you.." I blushed, normally I wouldn't have been so bold as to say something like that to him. Jasper's eyes were boring into mine. "I don't think you want me to show you that I have the balls just yet, darlin'." I almost attacked him right then and there. He seemed to see this and smirked, I knew that he wouldn't have usually said something like that to me. But apparently, the usually crap went out the door the moment we started dating. Not that I minded, I could get used to hearing that. He knew his affect on me, the cocky bastard. "So I suggest that you don't make a comment like that again."

"And if I do?" I asked, challenging him. He leaned in close to my ear.

"I'll preceed to pin you against the wall and pound into you until you start screaming my name." He whispered into my ear. Hearing that, I could DEFINETLY get used too. Okay, so maybe challenging a Texan wasn't the smartest move of the century, but if it meant he would actually do it then hell yes I would challenge him again.

"Holy shit." Was all I could say. Jasper's laughter followed after.

"What do you like that idea, sugar?" He asked me, after his laughing had died down. He actually looked like he was thinking about doing it. I wanted to challenge him one more time just to see if he would actually do it.

"Well, actually yes." He looked at me, his eyes darkening slightly. I kept my face completely blank of emotion, "But I don't thing you're man enough to do it." He smirked. 'Oh shit.' I thought.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said. I started walking away, I got about to the door. Jasper grabbed my wrist and before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the now closed door. On impluse I had my legs wrapped around him, clinging for dear life. The last thing I wanted was for him to drop me. The popping of my wrists as they dislocated would be the only sound my brain would register if I allowed myself to fall, or if I allowed Jasper to back up. My only thought was, 'oh shit..he was serious.' His eyes bore into mine.

"You should know by now, Bella. I always keep my word." He said. His lips met mine roughly. My mind couldn't form much of any thoughts. All of them were a jumbled mess. His lips left mine and I almost wanted to protest until his lips met my neck.

"JASPER! I NEED YOUR HELP DOWN HERE!!" Emmett yelled up. Jasper's head rested on the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"God, I hate him sometimes." Jasper whispered. I laughed, breathless. He kissed my lips gently. "I'll be right back, babe." He kissed my lips once again and set me down. Before running down the stairs. I closed my eyes and sunk down on his couch. 'Oh my god, that actually just happened. I never knew that Jasper had it in him to talk like that. But that, that was amazing.' I thought. I laid back on his couch, my eyes still closed. The door opened again, I opened my eyes and looked over, Jasper walked into the room.

"Hello again." Jasper said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"All I get is a hello?" I said, I began to pout, playfully of course.

"Aww, of course not." He said, when he reached me his lips met mine. I smiled against his lips, he pulled away. I bit his lip, gently. I didn't want to draw blood. He moaned lightly. I smiled once again. "You're all smiles, today. What made you so happy?" He asked me.

"You." I said. Kissing him once more. I felt him smile against my lips. Once again he pulled away.

"I'm glad I make you happy darlin'." He said. He kissed me again and pulled away once more. 'Alright, this is getting annoying.' I thought. "And you know why?" He asked me.

"Why?" I said, playing along. I wanted him kiss stop pulling the fuck away.

"Because I love you." He kissed my forehead. "And I want you be happy." He kissed my cheek. "I want to make you happy for the rest of my life." He whispered and kissed my other cheek. "You think I can do that?" He asked.

"Most defintly." I said. He kissed my lips finally. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I forgot that we were on a couch, Jasper lost his balance. We fell to the floor with a thud. We pulled away and looked at each other. I had landed on top of him. His face showed major shock and a hint of lust. "Well, now." I said. He chuckled. "Good thing you broke my fall." I shifted my hips. He groaned and then he grabbed my hips, stilling me. "I'm sorry am I hurting you?" I asked, shifting my hips again. 'That's for teasing me earlier.' I thought with vengence.

"No." He groaned out. "But you really need to stop." I looked at him confused. "Or I'm going to take you on the floor." I laid my head on his shoulder. Trying to conseal the laughter. His words reminded me of the Vericonias' song, 'Take me on the floor.' I completely forgot that bouncing when on your boyfriend's lap wasn't a good idea. "What's so funny?" He growled out.

"I'm sorry, it's just your words reminded me of the song 'Take me on the floor' from the Vericonias." I said.

"If your not careful I might actually do it." He growled.

"Yeah, but everytime you try something like that, we get interrupted." I said. "So, I'm not holding muh stock into it happening anytime soon." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I was pinned to the floor. I looked up at him. "Either your reflexes have gotten really good, or I'm getting really distracted." He laughed and leaned in close to me.

"It's probably both." He said, then he kissed me. I closed my eyes and once again wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. Or rather, pulling myself up to him. He wasn't going to budge. I suppose he was scared of crushing me with his body, that very thought made me shiver. For some reason, I don't think that I would mind it all that much.

'BELLA!" Alice's voice yelled. "YOU HAVE A VISTOR!" I groaned. We parted from our session.

"Damn it all to hell. We are never going to be able to do anything!!" I said. He laughed.

"You might want to go see who that vistor is." He said. I grabbed his hand.

"Come with me?" I asked him.

"Your wish, is my command." He said. I started to laugh at the corny line from Cinderella. I walked down stairs and was floored by the image in front of me, causing Jasper to run into me. Before I could fall, Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist. "James." Jasper growled out. His arms never moved from my waist, if anything they became tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Home,**

_**"You might want to go see who that vistor is." He said. I grabbed his hand.**_

_** "Come with me?" I asked him. **_

_** "Your wish, is my command." He said. I started to laugh at the corny line from Cinderella. I walked down stairs and was floored by the image in front of me, causing Jasper to run into me. Before I could fall, Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist. "James." Jasper growled out. His arms never moved from my waist, if anything they became tighter. **_

* * *

**(A/N: In this chapter you get to see someone just their ass kicked, and a little bit of Bella and Edward bonding. I can't make it seem like Bella hates Edward, but you know. As her sister's boyfriend I imagine that you have to get along with your sister's beau. Anyway, along with the story..)**

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I want you back, Bella." James seemed to be ignoring Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, said arms were tightening by the second.

"James, I don't want you back. I found someone better." I said. Jasper kissed my cheek and his arms loosened somewhat.

"What that piece of shit?" James said, motioning toward Jasper. I saw red instantly. I made Jasper let go off me. I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye, getting ready to pound James' face in. I punched James in his jaw. He tumbled to the floor.

"Don't. You. Dare! Call my Jasper a piece of shit you low down hair lipped son of a bitch! You cheated on me with a slut! Then you have the gaul to come here and ask for me back! Did you actually believe that I would go back with a no good lying bastard like you?!" I yelled from above him. I was shaking in rage.

"Don't call Lauren a slut." He growled after he climbed up from the floor.

"SLUT! SLUT!" I yelled right in his face. He rared back as though he was going to hit me. I was silently daring him to with my eyes. I may not be able to kick his ass but there were three men in this room that could and would in a heart beat. And once Charlie caught word of it, I'm sure that James would be either shot or thrown in jail. I found myself being pushed behind Jasper, he'd came to my aid. At first, I was a little offended that he felt the need to step in. Then I was flattered, he didn't doubt that I could take care of myself, he was angry. Well, really he was livid. Either way, he was pissed. He was protecting me. The next thing I saw was Jasper throwing James across the room. To say I was impressed didn't even cut it. Never in a million years could I have imagined Jasper having the strength to throw another human being half way across a room.

"Don't you ever even try to hit my girl ever again, you asswhole." Jasper growled before shoving his fist into James' stomach. Then uppercutted him in the jaw. "Because it will be the last thing that you do with your pitiful excuse of wasted air." He growled pulling James' up of the floor and shoving him out the door. He walked back over to me, fighting for calm. I took his hand in mine, he seemed to calm instantly. When we looked back around the room, the impressed looks on my friends and sister's face was amusing.

"Wow, Jasper, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett whistled. I laughed. Jasper still looked tense. I looked at him concerned. He smiled at me, but I could tell that it was forced. I began to lead him upstairs.

"Okay, talk to me." I said as soon as the door closed.

"When he rared back as if he was going to hit you, I snapped. I don't want to see you hurt. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let James hurt you." His grip tightened on my hand. "When you were defending me, I was proud. I'm glad to know that you claim me. At first when you made me let go of you, I was scared about what you were going to do." He said, I knew instantly were he was going. He actually thought that I would return to James. I almsot threw up at the idea. Yes, returning to him was that revulting. Now that I knew what it was like to have Jasper, I didn't want to let go of him.

"Jasper," I said, taking his face in my hands, "I love you and only you. There was no way in hell that I was return to him. He made me so angry, when he said that about you. You are thousands times better than he could even hope to be. I didn't even comprehed the fact that I had just punched him before I started yelling at him. But now I think about it, it felt good. My anger didn't melt away of course. It didn't melt away until you touched me. You calmed me down, Jaz. And for the record, it pleased me greatly that you claimed me as yours. That's all I ever wanted to be." I told him. He kissed me gently, trying to pour what he couldn't say in words into the kiss. I felt it and gave it back. He pulled away and rested his head on my own.

"Bella, I love you so much. I was yours from the day you fell and I caught you." He said. "I was just to scared to let you know. You seemed just out of reach for me. A beautiful crystal that I couldn't touch."

"You always caught me when I fell. Jasper, I can't explain to you how much I love you. But I do know that from the moment I fell into you, from the moment I heard your voice that I was yours completely." I told him. "And nothing, not even some crazy and brain dead, no dick ex, is going to change that. I competely belong to you, heart and soul." He smiled and kissed me again. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. It seemed like we were trying to pull one another as close as we could.

"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered when we pulled apart. His eyes were so full of pain. "I waited for years to hear you say that you loved me too. I waited for years to know what it feels like to hold you. And now that I know, I don't want to ever let you go."

"You won't lose me, Jasper. Not by my choice anyway." I said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you either. I feel the same way that you do about it all. I love you, Jasper Whitlock and nothing you can say or ever do will change that." The convinction in my voice sealed it.

"BELLA, JASPER! DINNER'S READY!" Alice yelled. Jasper and I looked at the clock, it was six p.m.

"Hm, dad must be staying at the station late." I pondered out loud.

"Yup." He said, leaning in to kiss me once more. When we pulled away, I looked at him.

"As glad I would be to say here and kiss you, we really need to go eat. I don't think we can survive on kisses alone." I said. He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"About time you two, I began to wonder if I was going to have to send Emmett up to get you." Alice said. Jasper and I laughed. That would have been funny. Emmett probably would have walked in with a hand over his eyes yelling 'are you decent?!'.

"We would have come down." I said.

"Eventually." Jasper added. I smiled.

"Yeah, probably when dinner would have been cold." Edward said.

"Keep on, pretty boy, and I'll throw something at you." I said. He laughed but shut up. He knew that I would do it from his exprience with me in biology.

_Edward and I were working on the project that had been assigned to us. Mike kept staring at my chest, I was steadily losing my temper. Edward the poor soul, kept trying to distract me from my raging temper and killing Mike, but he was failing and he knew it. I grabbed the pen from the desk and threw it at Mike. _

_ "I swear, Mike, if you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to hurt you." I said. He swallowed and nodded. Quickly he started back on his assignment._

_ "You know, I needed that pen." Edward said, I glared at him. But soon we started laughing. For some reason, Edward made it impossible for anyone to be mad at him. _

_ "Tough, you can do without your fifty dollar pen." I said. _

_ "Now, I wouldn't say that it cost that much." He said. The whole school knew that the Cullen's were rich beyond their wildest dreams. Constantly, I teased him about it._

_ "How much did it cost and be honest." I said._

_ "At least fifteen." He said._

_ "Damn Edward, did you really need a fountain pen with your family crest craved into it? I mean honestly! You could have gotten a pen at a local Dollar General of something!" I exclaimed. Edward started laughing. "You have way to much time on your hands. Did you know that, pretty boy." He started laughing harder. After I met him, pretty boy became a permanent nickname. _

Jasper hugged me once more before fixing his own plate. I noticed that he had fixed me one too.

"Aww!" Alice cooed. I wanted to smack her. But intead of doing that, I found myself blushing.

"Here you go, doll face." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks, cowboy." I said. He chuckled and pulled my seat out for me.

"God there's so much love in the room I want to barf." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, I think they're cute." She said. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head. Jasper and I began to eat, we kept sneaking glances at one another. Jasper grabbed my hand from underneath the table, slowly he started rubbing his thumb over my hand.

Later at 2 a.m., we were laying up in his room on his bed. Jasper was humming along with the radio. I suddenly felt compaled to hear his voice.

"Jaz?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" I sat up on my elbow and looked down into his blue eyes and brushed a blonde curl off his face.

"You know I'm going to miss you when you go back to college, right?" I dropped my eyes from his. I felt his hand across my cheek, rubbing in smooth circles.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." He leaned up and kissed me. "You don't know how much.." He whispered when we pulled apart. "But we do have some more days that we can spend together, and I intend to make every day count." He said, kissing me again. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled up closer to him.

"I just don't want you to leave. But, I don't want to keep you from your education either." I said, ingoring the tears that were threatening to come. I knew that it seemed stupid to be crying over it, but it's just when he's gone it feels like he's taken apart of me with him. I'm scared that when he leaves, he's going to forget me. "I'm just going to miss you so much." I whispered.

"Darlin', look at me." I lifted my head up off his chest. "I miss you every minute that I'm away from you. I miss you even when you're in the other room. Bella, baby, you are all I can think about every minute of everyday. The moments we share are going to be forever stored in my heart. I'm going to call you every chance I get, just to hear you beautiful voice. I keep that picture of you with me always, so when I find myself missing you, I can take it out and look at that picture. Sure, it's not as good as the living breathing thing, but it reminds me that you are real. Sometimes when I was in college this semster I found myself tracing your face, everything about you. I just wanted to see you again." The tears were now out, I couldn't keep them from falling. His words were so sweet and full of love that I couldn't control my reaction. He truly had every ounce of me.

"Jasper, I love you. So very much." I cried. He kissed me once more, I found myself melting into it. I buried my head into his chest and let the rest of it out, he laid there stroking my hair and kissing my head.

"Bella, I love you. More than I can ever explain. I'm not going to let anything come between us. When you get out of highschool, I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage." I gasped. We'd only been dating for a day and well the early morning. "I know that it seems fast, but I've waited for so long to have you." He said, looking down at me. "Will you have me?" He asked. "When I ask will you say yes?" I threw myself at him and kissed him with everything in me. When I pulled away, I was looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course, I'll say yes. And of course, I'll have you." I said, kissing all over his face. He claimed my lips before I could claim his.

**(A/N: A Jasper's point of view of the last three chapters will come soon. Ideas are welcome.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Perviously on Home,**

_** "Bella, I love you. More than I can ever explain. I'm not going to let anything come between us. When you get out of highschool, I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage." I gasped. We'd only been dating for a day and well the early morning. "I know that it seems fast, but I've waited for so long to have you." He said, looking down at me. "Will you have me?" He asked. "When I ask will you say yes?" I threw myself at him and kissed him with everything in me. When I pulled away, I was looking deep into his eyes.**_

_** "Of course, I'll say yes. And of course, I'll have you." I said, kissing all over his face. He claimed my lips before I could claim his.**_

* * *

**(A/N: Now comes the point of view I promised, yes that's right! It's JASPER!)**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella had fallen asleep minutes after my confession, I could understand, we'd both had one hell of a day. My thoughts kept me awake. I'd never rushed her graduating but I wanted it to hurry the fuck up. I wanted to orginally claim her as mine, as in but a damn ring on her beautiful finger.

When I'd first got home I didn't know how Bella would react, she'd always been a passionate person but I didn't expect her to jump at me like that. She greeted me like a girlfriend would, well minus the kissing. I wouldn't have minded it, but still it strengthened my resolve to tell her. The moment I got into the car headed home, I was giving myself one of those corny pep talks, telling myself that she needed to know, that I could do it. When she started talking about a freshman in college that had caught her eye, I wanted to cry. I was crushed, and jealous as hell. I wanted to kick this man's ass. When I told her, I had to leave the room, I didn't want to know that I'd made a fool of myself. But when she grabbed me and kissed me, well to say I was shocked didn't describe it. She had done more than shock me, but I responded. I'd waited for her kiss for years and I wasn't about to fuck it up by not responding because of shock.

Alice's squeal about us being together was ear drum shatter worthy. She'd always threatened to kick my ass if I didn't tell her sister how I felt.

_"Damn it, Jasper!" Alice yelled. I looked at her, confused. Bella had just left on another date with James, and I was moping around the house doing nothing, but reading a book on the Civil War. _

_ "What did I do now, Alice?" I asked her. _

_ "You have to tell Bella how you feel Jasper!" I looked at her in shock. Had I been that obivous about my feelings for her sister?_

_ "I don't have feelings for Bella." I denied. _

_ "BULL SHIT!" Alice yelled. "Everyone here can see it! Hell, I'm surprised that Bella doesn't see it! God, when you're around her, your face screams it. When she talks, you give her your immediate attention! When she is upset, you're the first one at her side, asking her what's wrong, taking her in your arms! When you look at her, you're eyes soften. When she laughs, you're eyes dance. Each time she goes out on a date, you do this! You mope, you throw yourself in a book or whatever else catches your attention until she comes home! Then you act as though she didn't go on the date! You ignore the fact that she doesn't know! Emmett can even see how you feel about her!! Get the fucking balls and tell her already or I will kick your fucking ass!!" Alice turned and walked out of the room, leaving me stunned and speechless. Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard I thought they would start crying at any minute. _

_ "Dude, you just got told by a pixie like girl!" Emmett said. I threw a pillow from the couch at him, satifaction coursed through me when it hit him in the face. _

_ "Seriously dude, throwing pillows?" Edward asked, amusement in his tone. I threw a pillow at him too. Edward laughed along with Emmett._

_ "You do know that we aren't going to let you live this down right?" Emmett asked. _

_ "But seriously dude, you need to tell Bella." Edward said, both Emmett and him got up and walked out after that. Alice read me like an open fucking book. I was really that obvious.._

I don't know if Bella could tell that I was nervous in asking her. I mean I've waited for years to know that she loved me, maybe I am rushing it a bit. But damn it, we've known one another for so long, since her freshman year. And I've loved her since she fell into my arms four years ago, yeah I think I waited long fucking enough.

I seriously have gained a new view of my family, were they seriously trying to give me blue balls? I mean honestly, Bella and I would come so close to doing something and we'd be interrupted. Then James, the fucker, tries to take Bella back.

I'd never been so scared in all my life, when she'd made me let go of her. I almost fell to my knees when she started walking toward her. My brothers wouldn't have let it go if I begged, but shit I was ready too. For her, I would crawl on my hands and knees begging for her not to leave me, I would cry endless tears and plead with her not to leave me. For a moment, I honestly thought that she was going to leave me. That was until she knocked the hell out of him. I honestly didn't know that Bella had that much strength in her, note to self: don't piss your girl off. But she wiping the smug look of his face with that one punch. She was defending me, screaming at him about me. But fuck, it was sexy when she claimed me. I already knew that I belonged to her but hearing her call me hers, well that was hot.

But when he acted like he was about to hit her, I lost it. She was standing tall against him, she wasn't going to back down no matter what he did to her. I knew that much about Bella, she was fighter, threaten or insult someone she loves and you can kiss your ass goodbye. I fought for her. It was a little insulting that Emmett didn't have faith in my abilities. Bella still found a way to calm me down, I didn't want any harm to come to her. But when she touched me, she only calmed me a little. Hearing her words, I feel in love with her all over again. The moments between us I couldn't shake.

_I was walking in the halls, headed toward my car when a beautiful girl tripped right into my arms. Shock didn't even cut it. I knew I was good looking, but never before had a girl fallen into my arms. She closed her eyes as she fell, probably expecting the ground, instead of my arms. That motion convinced me that she didn't see me. For some reason that upset me. When she opened her deep brown eyes, I couldn't help but smile. She looked like she was studying me as well. Her face was red. I steadied her on her feet. Her blush never weakened. _

_ "Are you alright?" I asked, my southern drawl leaking threw. Girls found it irresistible, but some how she was resisting.._

_ "Um,.yeah, thanks for catching me..um...what's your name?" She was rather cute when she was embrassed. _

_ "Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. What's yours?" For some reason I found myself wanting to know more about this girl. Did she usually have this effect on people? Or was it just me? Everything about her seemed to be pulling me in. Dear god, I was becoming a pussy.._

_ "Isabella Swan. But please, just call me Bella." Call her Bella, alright. I'll have to remember that. Her name suited her, it was beautiful. Much like her. I held my hand out for her to shake, forgetting that most girls didn't shake hands. But I didn't have the time to draw my hand back because she grabbed it. _

_ "Well, Miss. Swan, it's nice to meet you." I said. Shaking her hand. _

_ "It's nice to meet your aquantice, Mr. Whitlock." She played along. I smiled and dropped her hand, not fully understanding why I held onto it for so long. Suddenly I was curious as to why she was running in the first place._

_ "What if may I ask, had you running down the hall?" My question seemed to jar her back to reality, because she looked at her watch, a look of panic crossed her face. I knew that look that was an 'oh fuck, I'm late for class' expression. I couldn't supress the chuckle, I'd had that look many times. She started to run away from me, I felt sad to see her go. But she turned and looked back at me._

_ "Really, it's nice to meet you. But I really have to go." She said, before preceeding to run back to her class. I shook my head as I walked, silently hoping that she didn't fall down again before she made to class. Because I wouldn't be there to catch her. _

_ When I reached the car, Emmett caught my look instantly. _

_ "Dude what's got the smile on your face? What did you do?" He asked as I climbed into the car. My sister was already sitting in the front seat._

_ "Oh, I see. It's a girl isn't it, brother?" Rosalie asked. I laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. "So what's she like?" She asked me._

_ "I dont' know, I just met her." I said. _

_ "Oh, and you already look like you've seen the light." Emmett said. I wanted to hit him but I kept my eyes on the road. I could hit him later. Emmett laughed at the look that crossed my face. _

_ When my parents kicked me out, Rosalie begged me not to go. _

_ "Please, Jazzy. Don't leave. Where will you go?" She asked me, her eyes pleading. _

_ "I'm thinking about going to Bella's." I said. Bella was the main reason that my parents were fighting with me. They liked Bella, they just didn't like the way I looked at her. They thought it was wrong that I loved someone so young. She was only in freshman year for christsake and I couldn't stay away from her. I was a sophmore. One year older, it wasn't like I was commiting a crime. _

_ "Okay.." Rosalie said. I could tell that she was worried that Bella's dad would shoot me. But I knew Mr. S, he wouldn't shoot me. Not unless he caught me with one of his duagthers. And the only daugther I was remotely interested in only saw me as a firend. Soo, I was screwed there. I hugged Rosalie goodbye and brushed past my parents. _

_ I stood outside Bella's house in the rain, the drive there I'd been crying for my sister. She didn't deserve to be left there. But my parents thought Rosalie could do no wrong, so I knew that she was safe. When Bella opened the door she knew something was wrong instantly. When she grabbed my hand, I tried to ignore the feelings that arose. When I told her, she looked ready to cry or hit someone. She asked the reason, but I couldn't tell her, I didn't want her to blame herself. She demanded that I get some dry clothes on, I complied. I didn't have it in me to fight her. Charlie welcomed me with open arms. Bella did her best that night to distract me from what happened, and her best was good enough. Just being around her distracted me. _

_ When Bella started dating James, I wanted to hurt someone. I was a fool to let him step in my place. But when she came to my door in tears, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to comfort her so badly. And I did. I even made her laugh. I told her I would kick James' ass and I did. Because he didn't deserve her, how that boy could cheat on her, I never understood. The feeling of her holding onto me made my heart skip beats. And when she kissed my cheek, I wanted to pass out. She'd never done that before. I was happy to be there for her. All she'd have to do was call and I'd come running. _

_ That was when my parents began to see something was up._

_ I was complaining about being at the mall with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, when a plastic arm hit me across the face. Rosalie and Alice's laughter rang through the store. I looked at Bella, shocked._

_ "Did you actually just hit me with a plastic arm?" I asked, getting up. She put the arm back on the plastic model._

_ "Yes." She said, when she turned to me again._

_ "Why?" I asked her. _

_ "Because I got tired of hearing you complain about being in the store with us." She said, her hands went to her hips. "Now, are you going to complain again?" She asked me._

_ "No, ma'am." I said. She laughed. She threw her arm around me and tugged me toward the checkout desk. Immediately I wrapped my arm around her waist. _

_ "That's what I thought." She said, giving my shoulders a squeeze._

_ "But was hitting me with a plastic arm actually needed?" I asked her. She laughed._

_ "Seemed like a good idea at the time." She said, with a shrug. I smiled. I would take getting hit by a plastic arm anytime if it meant that I got to hold her like I was. I knew that if Emmett and Edward were to ever know about Bella hitting me with a plastic arm, I wouldn't be able to live it down._

_ We were going to the beach today. Bella was bouncing on her seat. It was actually sunny in Forks. That alone exicted her. I knew that she planned on swimming. Being summer time and all. She sat by me the whole time going to the beach. I placed my arm over her shoulders trying to calm her bouncing, she leaned into me. I was shocked. She quite bouncing at least. I looked up and saw Rosalie's smirk. _

_ When we arrived at the beach, I was blown away when she took her sundress off and ran to the water with Rosalie. She and Rosalie jumped into the water. Her red bathing suit and her hair down, amazed me. Yeah, I knew that I was admiring her body. To me, Rosalie wasn't there. I only had eyes for Bella. I saw Rosalie's splash Bella and Bella splash back. Soon they were in a full out water war. I heard Emmett and Edward laugh._

_ "Dude, just tell her already." Emmett said, before running to join Bella and his girlfriend in the water. They soon pulled Emmett into the water war. I watched Bella jump on Emmett's back and Rosalie jump on his chest. They made Emmett lose his balance and he fell into the water. Rosalie and Bella were the first two to come up, they were laughing hard. Suddenly Rosalie disappeared under the water, then Bella. Emmett must have pulled them under. They came back up, both swatting Emmett on the shoulder at the same time. Edward stood with Alice. His arms wrapped around her waist. Both were laughing at the display. I shrugged and ran off to join Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella. They might enjoy standing around, but I wanted to have fun. _

_ We ended up in a chicken fight. Bella was on my shoulders and Rosalie on Emmett's. They were both trying to knock one another down. In the end, Emmett and Rosalie won. Bella lost her balance on my shoulders, taking me with her. We landed in the water. She landed on top of me, much to our embrassment. Edward and Alice's laughter drifted over to us, Emmett and Rosalie were laughing as well. Bella and I soon joined in. _

I sighed and closed my eyes. Bella was my lifeline, without her I would surely forget how to live. I was going to miss her dearly when it was time for me to go back to college. I had two weeks off, so I was intend on making everyday I had with her count. I just didn't want to leave this house without saying that Bella didn't know how completely and hopelessly in love I was with her.

**(A/N: There's Jasper's POV. I actually enjoyed doing his point of view. Ideas are welcome people..)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perviously on Home, **

_**I sighed and closed my eyes. Bella was my lifeline, without her I would surely forget how to live. I was going to miss her dearly when it was time for me to go back to college. I had two weeks off, so I was intend on making everyday I had with her count. I just didn't want to leave this house without saying that Bella didn't know how completely and hopelessly in love I was with her. **_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Christmas Day..**

Bella's POV

I was awoke by the smell of bacon and eggs. I opened my eyes to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe in fresh clothes. I looked at him. He smiled.

"Who's cookin'?" I asked. My voice full of what could only be described as sleep. He laughed.

"Your dad." My eyes widdened. I shot up from the bed. "Don't worry, he didn't catch us in bed together. I made sure to wake up early." He told me. His smile never faded from his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He started walking toward me. I jumped from the bed. His face was filling with confusion and hurt.

"I haven't brushed my teeth." He laughed. He crossed the room in long strides and was in front of me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him, ignoring my protests.

"I could care less if you brushed your teeth or not." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and twirled me all the way down stairs. By the time we got to the kitchen I was very dizzy.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." My dad said as he sat food in front of Jasper, Alice, and me. I smiled at my dad.

"Merry Christmas, dad." I said. In all honesty, I had completely forgotten how close it was to Christmas the moment Jasper came home. As far as I was concerned I had already gotten my gift. Him. Charlie handed Alice, Jasper, and me a small box. We opened it. Alice nearly screamed. I just stared in shock. Charlie had gotten us credit cards.

"They're on your name and your account. So if you spend the money you have to pay the bill." Charlie said. Alice nodded, her eyes never leaving the card.

"Okay." I said, pocketing the card. I went to my room and came back down with their presents. I handed them their gifts and sat down beside Jasper. Charlie got tickets for the hockey game and was screaming like a little girl over that. Jasper, Alice, and myself were laughing at his reaction. Alice got a gift certificate to every store in the mall. She was esstaic about that. Jasper had been talking about this book for a while and I got him that. I got hugged by all of them. Charlie liked to have choked me. Alice almost tackled me. And Jasper well he squeezed me and then kissed me. Charlie cleared his throat and looked at us. For a moment I thought that he was going to scold us, but he just smiled. Jasper and I smiled sheepishly. The door burst open and courses of ho ho ho came through the door.

Emmett swung me around and then grabbed Alice and swung her. Emmett placed her convently in front of Edward. Edward folded his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. I smiled and waved at Edward. He waved back and tossed me a box. I failed at catching it. Jasper caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Nice save." Charlie said. Jasper smiled and handed me the gift. I opened it and almost tore my sister's arms off to hug her boyfriend.

"OH MY GOD!!" I yelled as I hugged him. Edward was laughing. I ignored the flash of a camera. I started jumping up and down making him jump with me. He was laughing even harder, I released him. I looked at his appearance. He was wearing a santa hat. I laughed. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I looked down at the gift again, all the cd's of Kings of Leon. And addiction that Edward and I both shared and smiled again.

_Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were watching as James and I argued. _

_ "I don't want you leaving with him!" James yelled. The him in this was Jasper. He had offered to give me a ride home from school. James didn't want me in the car with him._

_ "I don't give a damn what you want!" I yelled back. This was getting so old, arguing with my boyfirend over my best friend. Oh yes, I'm going to fuck Jasper in the backseat of his car! Oh yeah! NO! I may be many things but a cheater isn't one of them. I spun on my heel and grabbed Edward's arm. Edward looked at me in shock. "Edward can you give me a ride home?" I asked him. He nodded. Alice had already walked toward the car. _

_ "You really need to dump that dude, Bells." Edward said. "He's no good for you and he's always telling you want you can and can't do." _

_ "I know, Edward. I know." I told him, running my hands through my hair. _

_ "Then why are you still with him?" Edward asked me. I didn't answer but instead looked at Jasper who was being flagged down by Jessica Stanley. Edward seemed to follow my gaze. He sighed. "It's Jasper isn't?" I nodded. "It's always been Jasper. He's going to come around, Bells." Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the car. Tears formed in my eyes as we reached the car. One sentence I heard._

_ "Hey Jasper, you wanna hook up?" Jessica Stanley's voice drifted. Edward, if possible, pulled me toward the car faster, his grip on my hand tigthening. _

_ "Don't think about it." He told me. Alice was watching from the backseat. Her eyes seemed to be fixed in a glare. She was looking directly at Jasper. "He's going to catch hell from Alice." Edward whispered. I laughed. Alice stepped out of the car and looked at Edward and me._

_ "You two go on, I'll get a ride from Jasper." Her voice was dark. I knew that she was more than angry, she was pissed. I got into Edward's Volvo, he followed. The radio kicked on as soon as he started the car. _

_ 'You know I couldn't use somebody..' _

_ The moment the lryics came over the radio, I smiled. _

_ "Kings of Leon." I said. He smiled._

_ "You know them?" He asked me, his face showed shock._

_ "Yeah, they're my favorite band." I told him. I never expected someone that Alice dated to know who the Kings of Leon were. _

_ "Mine too." He said, he smiled at me. The whole ride home we were singing the lyrics of every song we heard. By the time he pulled into my driveway, we were laughing. _

"I still don't see what the big deal about that band is for you two." Alice said. Edward and I looked at her.

"Because they kick ass." We said together. Jasper, my dad, and Emmett, as well as their parents, started laughing. Alice just huffed and walked toward the tree. Edward and I looked at one another and shrugged. Edward threw his arm around me and pulled me toward the tree.

"You know that you're taking me with you, right?" Edward said. I smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and sat next to Alice. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and handed me a gift. A small box, I turned and looked at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I unwrapped it and opened the box. I almost dropped the box. Inside lay a beautiful ring. A soft pink stone lay in the middle of two diamonds, the silver band was shining in the light. Alice squealed and started clapping. I turned and looked at him.

"I didn't spend a fortune if that's what your wondering. I saved up money from past jobs and stuff like that." He said. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me toward the arm chair and onto his lap. I smiled and leaned into him. The ring was on my finger. So what if people think that we're engaged, maybe Jessica Stanley and all those other hoes will stay away from him. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled.

"I know." I said. He laughed. This was offically the best Christmas ever..

Offically the End


	6. Author's Note regarding another story

_**Author Note**_

I am considering making another story starring Jasper and Bella. What the name of it will be is unknown to me at the time. Because I am working on many stories at the same time. (Consider the Possibility; Musical Love-A Himeno/Sasame Story; and Fairy Tales).


End file.
